iluniafandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Many races exist throughout the Ilunian continent, but perhaps none have proven more enigmatic and conflicted, caused both passion and fear, and created more remarkable legends than the race known as vampires. Long since damned to fear sun and flame, the lords of the night are as renowned for their powers as they are for their curse, the eternal addiction to the blood of mortals. Physiology In all respects, vampires are dead. They have no heartbeat, give off no heat of their own, and prove themselves immune to the desires of hunger and thirst. Instead, they are highly driven by the desire to feed, by an inner monster that forces them to hunt or feed lest it overpowers them. It is often described that no pleasure is greater to the Kindred than drinking blood, which further creates conflict. The Kindred do rest, but not like mortal sleep. Instead, during daylight hours, they become incredibly drowsy, though with a sufficient exertion of will, this can be overcome (though many choose not to, as during vampiric slumber blood is burnt slower than it is during waking hours). It is worth nothing that the fabled powers of the undead are almost always tied to blood. To augment themselves physically, tap into their supernatural prowess, shift form, or manipulate the emotions of mortals, a vampire must expend blood. Even simple exertion of energy (what would be tied to the organ systems of humans) requires a small amount of blood. Appearance-wise, all vampires appear as palehumans with fangs and strange eyes (the fangs retract much as a vampire's claws do) Oftentimes the undead have an unearthly aura that combined with their supernatural magnetism and beauty has led to the seduction of many a foolish mortal. The Embrace Kindred call the turning of a mortal to a vampire the Embrace. The sire (the vampire performing the turning) will often have many reasons for this. Often the younger Kindred embrace out of loneliness or desire, but nearly all elders will only embrace after great deliberation. The act usually requires permission from the vampire's own sire, as well as the permission of one's superior in their House. The actual siring consists of draining the mortal (always human) of all their sanguine humor and then dripping a tiny amount of blood into the dying husk of the body. After the turning, the new vampire finds themselves overwhelmed with a craving for blood that only dies down after feeding and careful practice. Clans, Houses, and Powers Contrary to popular belief, Clan Rozainium of Ostia is not the only vampiric clan, though it is the most influential in modern times. The Bleeding Rose consists of four houses: *House Thorvald: Gallant courtiers, shrewd merchants, and passionate artists alike, House Thorvald is most skilled at diplomacy and supernaturally controlling and manipulating the emotions of mortals. Cursed with volatile shifts in the control of their bestial side and their own emotions, as well as a preference for blood that excites their passions. *House Asaras: Running the gamut from advisors, spies, commanders, and rangers, House Asaras is the most flexible House of Ostian vampires. They are rumored to have control over shadows, darkness, and shapeshifting, but are reportedly unable to have shadows or reflections. *House Scarlet: Mortal generals and soldiers tremble when they hear the name of House Scarlet. Fierce, proud warriors, the House forms the backbone of the Ostian Blood Legion and Scarlet Hussars. The warrior blood that flows through them has resulted in a lesser control over their rage in comparison to the other Houses, but they make up for this with fearsome strength and fortitude on the battlefield unknown even to other vampires. *House Virguma: Every society needs its scholars. While other Kindred may have an intellectual bent, the sages of House Virguma have been gifted with the ability of eternal consciousness. Their powers are the most unknown, but stories speak of frigthening mental abilities and psychic insight into situations that they have no knowledge of. Unlike the others, Virgumans are reclusive to the point where they find it slightly difficult to relate to others. Other clans of vampires that have existed: *Clan Samhnaich: Feral Westhavener vampires that were eliminated during the Westhavener Inquisitions. *Lugosin Brotherhood: Mysterious, hideous vampires rumored to hide in great castles among the lands of Kaffspar. *Clan Mordha: Vampires that have taken refuge in Elven lands. *Clan Rakshasa: Nomadic female vampires that travel around Ilunia, seducing and killing men. Have remarkable control over illusions and shapechanging powers *Abelisians: Monotheistic vampires who worship the Abelis, a mysterious vampire father figure rumored to be the first vampire. This is in direct conflict to the Ostian belief that the first vampire was the progenitor of Clan Rozainium. Committed to the destruction of all other vampires. It is worth noting, however, that while different clans and houses have specialties, most undead possess a few similar traits. Thus, it is not impossible for a vampire of House Virguma to possess the majesty of a childe of Thorvald, or for that Thorvaldian to match a member of House Scarlet in martial skills. It is, however, rather unheard of, as the kindred usually find a talent and stick with it. Known powers of the Kindred include: *Emotional control/influence *Increased speed and dexterity *Extraordinary strength *Shapeshifting *Manipulation of the shadows *Ability to provoke confusion *Ability to seduce preteen nubile American girls and protect them from werewolves Category:Race